


My Name Is Antonia Maria Potts Stark

by MotherfuckingDamianWayne



Category: Captain America Civil War, MCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't Mess With Their Little Sister, Everyone Is Protective Of Her, Everyone loves her, F/M, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, PROTECTIVE Stark Kids, Peter! Harley! Riri!, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), She Is A Sassy Child, Some Of The Rogues Will Get Redemptions, Stark Kids Unite!, Steve is a jerk, Tony has a daughter, Tony is dead, like seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherfuckingDamianWayne/pseuds/MotherfuckingDamianWayne
Summary: The Rogue Avengers return after fourteen years expecting to be welcomed back with open arms. So who's this brunette girl that looks just like Tony. And where is the Iron Man anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the fics Holding Out For Her and Father Of Mine by Navoxmag on Archive of our own, go check them out because they are both incredible. Anyways this fic is with a similar premise as the two mentioned above, but instead what happens is that the Rogue Avengers decide to join Bucky in cryo sleep hoping to sleep through the whole debacle until it blows over and they can go home. What they weren’t expecting was it to be about 14 years later when they finally get pardoned, and only cause Thanos is coming. Now because they were in cryo sleep they hadn't been in touch with the rest of the world since Siberia. So when they return they are greeted by one or ten surprises. Also in this fic Natasha came back to team Iron Man after Civil War realising she’d made a mistake and hoping Tony would take her back if she begged for forgiveness. Also for all the characters aside from the rogues Thor and Antonia and Vision, just imagine versions of the characters but like fourteen years older.
> 
> Disclaimer: me no own

The quinjet was silent as they flew through the air. All of them excited to be going home.

They were all still tired after having been in cryo sleep for so long, but that didn’t matter. They were going home.

Steve himself was excited to be able to see Tony, because even though what happened in Siberia, Tony was still his friend. Hopefully the last fourteen years had allowed the guy some time to get his head on straight. 

Which was another thing they had to deal with. Fourteen years had passed while they were asleep. Almost one and a half decades. They hadn’t thought it would take this long for them to be welcomed back.

Steve wondered what will have changed this time. This time it was only fourteen years instead of seventy in the ice, but in this day and age Steve had learned that things changed quickly.

As they circled the compound and came in for a landing, Steve looked out the window and spotted a group of people down by the landing pad. One at the front of the group had short brown hair that was whipping about slightly in the wind and whom he was pretty sure was Tony judging from the expensive suit they were wearing, but at this distance it was difficult to tell.

The quinjet landed and the SHIELD agent at the wheel opened the ramp.

That was another surprise for them, apparently SHIELD had been rebuilt from the ground up with the help of Stark Industries and was now lead by the supposedly dead Agent Phil Coulson and Agent Maria Hill. 

They all stood up from their seats and walked out of the aircraft and onto american soil, to them it felt like only days had gone by when in reality it had been much much longer.

They continued walking toward the compound entrance, and as Steve got closer he realised the person he’d thought was Tony was in fact a young girl of about fourteen with short dark brown hair styled in a variation of a pixie cut, dressed impeccably in a pair of dark indigo dress pants, a matching blazer, a white button up collared shirt with the top button undone and a pair of smart black dress shoes. Though as he walked closer he could see how he could mistake her for Tony. She was the spitting image of him, same tan skin, dark hair and eyes, same face, even her very professional smile was the same as the one Tony would use when dealing with the press. The only difference was the light sprinkle of freckles on her cheeks, the lack of goatee and of course the gender.

Aside from the strange female Tony lookalike there was also older versions of both Director Phil Coulson and Assistant Director Maria Hill flanking the girl on both sides. And behind them was a crowd of other people, most of whom steve didn't recognise, aside from Natasha, Vision, Bruce and Thor.

There was also a blond woman with a carefully blank expression, watching them as they approached, a strangely dressed brunet man with a long bright red cloak and a goatee similar to that of Tony’s, a pair of young men in their late twenties, one with sandy blond hair and the other with light brown hair, standing next to each other with another african american woman around the same age and a very professional looking woman with black straight hair. 

They stopped a few feet in front of the young smartly dressed girl. Waiting for some kind of greeting, introduction or explanation. Steve looked over at Coulson with a questioning look. The other man just stared back coldly.

The girl only came up to about Steve’s chest so he had to look down to look at her. She just smiled professionally up at him.

“Welcome back to the United States. I am the Stark Industries representant since our CEO wasn't available.” She said in a calm tone.

“Thank you. And it is a pleasure to meet you, but aren't you a bit young to be working for Stark Industries?” Steve questioned, smiling kindly down at the girl.

“I'm not an employe. My name is Antonia Maria Potts Stark, and you're the man who killed my father.” the girl stated, her eyes darkening at the end.

“But please, Antonia’s a mouthful so just call me Toni Stark.” She continued smiling darkly, like she knew how much this new information was affecting them and how this demand would do nothing to ease the guilt.

Steve was horrified. Tony was dead? How? When? And what did she mean he was the one who’d killed him? 

Then it hit him. Her name. Potts Stark. She was Tony’s and Peppers daughter. And didn't that just make perfect sense, because she looked just like Tony and with a closer look there was some of Pepper there too. In the girls freckles, in the shape of her face and the shape of her nose.

This was Tony Stark's daughter.

Toni Potts Stark.

“Wh-what? When did Tony die? And are you implying you're his daughter? And what do you mean I killed him? How could I have? We've all been in cryo sleep for the last fourteen years.” Steve says feeling confused and angry at the girl's accusations.

While he was talking, the three younger adults from the crowd behind the girl moved forward to stand behind her protectively, Phil and Maria moving aside slightly for them.

“What she says is completely true Rogers. She is Tony Stark's daughter. The one he never got to meet thanks to you. And you did kill Tony. After you left him in Siberia he died from his injuries and the cold! He died alone and betrayed because of you.” Said the sandy blond haired man standing directly behind the Antonia girl.

“Who the hell are you? And what the hell do you think you know about anything that happened in Siberia?” Wanda growled from his side. He was still too shocked from the answer, and staring at the child in front of him. He remembered asking Tony about Pepper being pregnant the other day, no wait that was fourteen years ago, don't forget that, he’d denied it but there’d been a look in his eyes for a moment that seemed to say ‘How'd you know?’.

“My name is Harley Keener, I’m one of Tony’s old protege. I’d known him since I was nine and he’d been more of a father to me than my biological father ever was to me, and then you took him away, from all three of us and Antonia who hadn’t even been born yet. As for what I know about Siberia. I hacked the surveillance camera's at the base and I saw everything that happened. I know exactly what happened.” Harley seethed towards them as he placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder and drew her closer to him and the other two beside him, venom oozed from every word hissed at Steve, and Steve flinched at the hate in all four people's eyes.

Suddenly there was a memory of a young boy he’d seen running down to Tony’s workshop once many years ago when they were all still staying in the tower after New York. The child's eyes were filled with excitement and happiness. Steve hadn’t thought much about it at the time, figuring it wasn't his business. 

Now he realises that the young man in front of him has the same sandy blond hair as that little boy.

Another memory comes to mind of Tony talking to a girl by the iron man landing pad back at the compound, an iron man suit standing by them with Tony gesturing to different parts seeming to be explaining how they work, the girl nodding along with big fascinated eyes.

The young women to the right of Harley has the same eyes as the teenager he remembers. Only now her eyes are filled with hate.

One more memory comes to the forefront of Steve's mind of Tony congratulating a tall gangly teenage boy on some kind of science project or something, who’s standing tall and proud at receiving the praise, grinning from ear to ear and blushing slightly. 

The tall young man standing to the left of Harley has the same tall proud stance, only now it's accented by aggression towards him.

The Avengers had always joked about the kids they kept seeing around Tony, giving them the nickname the Stark kids. The media didn't seem to know about them, and none of them ever bothered to ask who they were.

These were the Stark kids he’d so often seen around Tony, usually with smiles on their faces along with Tony’s.

And the little girl in front of them was Tony Stark's daughter. The one he’d never met, the one who’d never know her father. And all because of him. 

“Toni!!” Came a cry from the compound entrance.

Out stormed a much older looking Rhodey, his face had more wrinkles and stress lines than he remembered him having and his hair just a bit gray.

He was walking fast but with a bit of limp, so he didn't heal completely from his fall. He pushed Harley gently out of the way and then gathered the young girl into his arms and pulling her away from them and sending them a glare that clearly says ‘get the fuck away from her’.

“What the hell do you think you're doing young lady? You're supposed to be at the tower waiting for your mom!!” Rhodey says while looking down and shaking the girl slightly by her arms, clearly outraged by her actions.

“I wanted them to know exactly who payed for their actions. Besides if I'm going to be the new Iron Man then I shouldn’t hide away like a coward from them. Dad wasn’t a coward, and neither am I!!” Toni proclaimed looking at Rhodey determinedly.

“Whats this about the new Iron Man? Toni, you're fourteen, you're not going to be anywhere near that particular or any other battlefield for that matter, for a long time. You know what, we'll talk about this later. Harley, Peter, Riri do you mind taking her back to the tower Peppers gonna freak out if she’s not there when she gets home.” Rhodey says looking pained and tired.

“Sure thing Rhodey. We'll get her home in one piece. Don't worry.” The young woman, who he assumes is Riri, says to Rhodey grabbing the girl by the shoulder and guiding her away from everyone, Harley and Peter followed behind and they all left, but not before they threw one more glare over their shoulders.

After the three young adults and Toni disappeared from sight Rhodey whirled around on them getting into Steves face.

“You stay as far away from her as possible. I am not going to let you hurt her. I made that mistake once and never again. Stay. Away!” Rhodey growled at Steve and the others.

“Whoa calm down Rhodey. I don't think they were gonna hurt her.” Bruce said as he walked up beside the man and put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from outright killing the ex avengers. Even though he had a slightly green look to him and was frowning very heavily and angrily at them. Angry, but controlled. At least a little.

“And even if they did try anything you know we wouldn’t let them touch her.” Natasha said from Rhodey’s other side while twirling a sharp knife between her fingers glaring at the rogue avengers darkly. Steve and Clint getting the brunt of the vicious glare.

“Whatever. Let's get this over with. The men and women standing behind me along with the three who just left are the new Avengers. I myself have retired from being War Machine several years ago. I am now a strategy consultant and advisor for the Avengers. Harley Keener is the new War Machine. While Riri Williams, the young lady who just left with Toni, is the Iron Maiden. And Peter the other young man who just left is the Spider Man. Peters identity is not common knowledge so don't go blabbing about it to everyone. After that we have Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel. Dr Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme. And finally Hope Van Dyne AKA the Wasp. And you all of course know director Coulson and Assistant Director Hill. You know where you're rooms are, and all your personal shit is in the storage areas. If you need help, feel free to figure it out yourselves. We done here? Great! Hope you have a horrible day, now I have to go have a chat with my rebellious niece.” Rhodey said with a very false sense of cheer. And then turned around and storm off in the direction Toni and the others had left in. Bruce and Thor following immediately along with Strange, Danvers and Van Dyne. Natasha, Phil and Maria lingered for a bit longer though.

“I hate you Steve Rogers. In my line of work that's a very rare thing to say or feel since assassins are meant to be indifferent, but because of you Tony is dead and his little girl, my god daughter, had to grow up with no father. Just stories. Also, what the hell Clint. How could you abandon Laura and your children like that. Nate doesn't even know who you are because of what you've done and he's older than Antonia now. And Lila is in university. Cooper’s graduated and is an engineer. But if Pepper hadn't gone and saved them they would've been Ross’s prisoners instead.” Natasha said with a calm tone but an angry look in her eyes. 

“You know you were my hero growing up. You were also Tony’s hero when he was a kid. All of us bullied kids looked up to you. The kids who people pushed around for whatever reason they could think of. Me, because I was a small kid. Tony he was a small, young kid, with a smart mouth and an even smarter mind, going to school with people twice his age with half his intellect. Of course he was gonna be bullied. And it's because of this that I am so disappointed and furious with you Rogers. That you couldn't see past the man the news tabloids showed him to be. That you couldn't see Tony Stark for the man who honestly gave a damn and was trying to fix things, because he was a mechanic and that's what mechanics do. They fix things. They make them as good as they possibly can. That's the man you killed.” Coulson said his eyes full of disappointment and anger, but his tone was cold as ice showing absolutely nothing. He pointedly ignored Clint.

Steve was gobsmacked. He didn't know how to respond. Hell, he was still dealing with the fact that Tony was dead. That he’d killed him. That he’d taken a father from his little girl. He turned his head mindlessly to Hill figuring she probably had something to say as well.

“What they said.” Hill said after taking one look at him and frowning like she'd just seen something very disagreeable.

All three then turned around and left following the others back into the compound, leaving behind a group of shocked and rattled avengers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Shuri and I am not going to lie but the way I imagine Toni acting and behaving is basically the same as how Shuri does. I am totally going to have them be best friends in this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: still nope.

Clint sat on his bed in his room, fiddling with a trick arrow in his hands.

The arrow had been one of the last ones Tony’d made for him before he retired as Hawkeye.

He’d kept one of the arrows as a reminder of everything he’d been through as an Avenger. The good and the bad. But mostly the good.

Him and Tony cracking jokes and playing pranks. Him and Natasha relaxing together. Having dinner together as a family and not just a team. 

After the Civil War he’d considered destroying it in his rage against Tony, but decided against it. 

The arrow then represented the Avengers as they once were. Whole and together. Not just a team, but a family.

Now that family was broken, and Tony was dead. Had been dead the whole time they were asleep.

Not only that, but apparently Tony and Pepper had been having a baby who’d been born probably not that long after the Civil War. And who’d then grown up never knowing her father, at least not really.

And then there was the matter of his own family. Lila was in university? Cooper was an engineer? And Nathaniel should be about sixteen by now. He should be in high school.

Clint just couldn’t absorb it all. When he’d agreed to go into cryo he thought they might be there for a couple years tops. Not fourteen years!!! If he’d known it would've taken this long he would've handed himself in. 

Hell he doesn't even really remember why he agreed to become involved with Rogers during the accords. He just remembers thinking he needed to protect Wanda. She’s just a kid after all. Right? A kid who couldn't completely control her powers.

‘If she couldn't control her powers. What the hell was she doing in the field in the first place? And is she really a kid anyways? Or are you just repeating Caps words?’ A little voice in the back of his mind whispered to him. The voice sounded suspiciously like a combination between Tony and Phil.

-BREAK LINE-

Sam walked down one of the hallways of the compound. 

It had been a few days since they’d returned to the compound, but they were all still trying to grasp everything that had happened.

Sam's wings needed maintenance, and he was hoping someone could help him out with them. Unfortunately, he couldn’t seem to find anyone.

His body naturally brought him to Tony’s old lab without much thought, and before he knew it he was standing in front of the door to the lab. 

Of course then he remembered that there wouldn’t be anyone on the other side of the door. No Tony with some kind of witty one liner, loud rock music playing in the background while he worked on some revolutionary piece of technology or another. He may not of known Tony as well or as long as some of the others, but he still liked the man. He’d heard a lot about Tony Stark back when he was still a soldier in the army, what soldier hadn’t? This was the man who’d outfitted them with all the best weapons to better protect their country.

Even after the man had gotten out of the weapons game, Tony still helped the army by providing them with new and better body armor to better protect them in battle.

He knew Tony was a good man. But he also knew that Ross was not. That was one of the reasons he’d refused the accords. Another was because he felt he couldn't trust government organisations after discovering that SHIELD was actually Hydra. He may not have been a member of SHIELD like Steve and Natasha but he’d heard of the organization and its supposed invincibility. So after finding out they’d been compromised, well, he found it kinda hard to trust the government. It still didn’t change the fact that he’d been stupid to go along with Cap, had been stupid to let Cap do any of the stuff he’d done back then, he saw that now.

‘Music?’ Sam was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard a faint noise, that sounded vaguely like rock n roll, coming from the other side of the door. 

Curious he opened the door. 

The lab was a mess, like it always was, tools, blueprints and miscellaneous pieces of tech lying everywhere. And of course loud rock music playing above it all. 

Sam even recognised Tony’s three bots buzzing about. And off to the side was a young girl, in what looked like an old Voltron Legendary Defenders T-shirt, sat with her hands fiddling around with what seemed to be an Iron Man gauntlet.

“Yo, ANTHONY. Show me the specs for this piece here again. I don’t want to get this wrong.” 

“Right away little miss.” Sam jumped at the sound of the AI, not because he wasn’t used to it, no, he’d spoken with FRIDAY thousands of times before. No, what surprised him about this one was it’s voice, which was a near exact copy of Tony’s.

Toni looked up at the mouvement quickly noticing him.

“ANTHONY turn the music off.” Her tone was brisk and cold as she stood and looked up at him properly.

“How can I help you Wilson.” She very obviously did not want to help him with anything.

“Uh...umh...well I was just kinda looking for someone who might be able to help me with some maintenance for my wings and I guess I just sorta automatically came here? I was just about to leave when I heard the music and I, well I guess for a moment I thought if I opened the door I’d find your dad here, I guess.” Sam said, scrambling and stumbling through his explanation. He couldn’t help but flinch at the girls glare. 

She stared at him for another couple seconds, grease on her shirt and cheek and fire in her eyes, before she groaned slightly and proceeded to stomp past him and out the door. 

“Well?!? Are you coming or not!” Sam just stared at her dumbly.

“Huh?” 

“Ugh, I may hate you, but your wings are a darling piece work that deserve proper care. So yes I’m going to do the maintenance, but only because I want to work on the wings.” Her face and tone were the definition of unimpressed and frustrated teenager in that moment, and Sam almost found it hilarious.

“Now come on.” 

“Oh, uh, right!” At this point Sam was just glad the girl was willing to talk to him.

-BRAKE LINE-

Apparently the damage of time to the wings had been worse than Sam had initially thought and Toni had insisted that she needed the tools in her lab in order to fix them up right. So here they were, Toni working on his wings and Sam just standing there awkwardly.

“ANTHONY, show me the blueprints again?” 

“Here you go.”

“Thanks buddy. Huh? What the fuck is that doing over there? It’s supposed to in the left engine? Like how the fuck did that even happen?!?”

“No clue Lil miss.”

“It was a rhetorical question ANTHONY.”

“I know.” 

Sam watched Toni work and couldn’t help but notice how alike to Toni she was. Not to mention the AI. It couldn’t be a coincidence, could it?

Sams thoughts were promptly interrupted by a flying projectile hitting him square in the back of the head. “Ouch! God dammit! That’s the third time that stupid robot’s thrown something at me!” He turned his head to glare at the robot who’d thrown the object.

“Ya, well Butterfingers doesn’t like you, so get used to it. And he’s not stupid, but if you keep on going like that then DUMMY is going to come after you with his fire extinguisher, and I will let him because I don’t really like you either.” Toni said with a bored voice, not even once looking up from what she was doing 

Sam threw another glare at the robots, but decided to keep his mouth shut, he didn’t want to tick Antonia off any more and give her a reason to make his wings explode when he uses them. 

“Uhm, while we’re on the topic of AI’s, do you mind explaining what’s up with uhh...ANTHONY?” Sam isn’t sure the question could have come out sounding more awkward.

“You mean why it sounds like and acts a bit like my deceased father?” 

“Uh.. ya..that.”

“Well when I was eight I found my dads notes on AI’s when I was messing around in the lab with the bots. I grew up with the bots as my playmates, FRIDAY as my babysitter and Vision as a kinda older brother, so I was pretty familiar with artificial intelligence. So when I found the notes I wanted to try my hand at making one. I’d always been a smart kid, mom says that’s just another way I take after dad, I figured the general idea out and started working. Couple days later I had a skeleton program finished, all that was left was to program a personality for it to build off of. I decided to model and name him a after my dad in honor of him. It’s not like he didn’t do the same thing, I mean JARVIS was actually based off of the butler who’d raised and taken care of my dad when he was a child and FRIDAY was based off of mom. But they’re still all their own identities even though. ANTHONY’s actually my best friend, ain’t that right buddy?” She asked the AI her voice filled with warmth.

“Well I wouldn’t know about best friends, I mean KAREN and I are pretty tight don’t ya know. JACOUSTA is also pretty cool.” The AI answered in a faux contemplative voice. Sam was actually a little impressed since he’d never actually heard one of the other AI’s be sassy before. It was kinda hilarious, though it made sense looking at who it was based off of.

“Shudda up ya stupid piece of hardware.” She said in amusement.

“Man… You’re dad would have been so proud of you right now. He was good guy.” Sam said with wonder in his voice only to be stained with regret at the end.

Tonis slightly more relaxed expression slammed itself shut at the words as she tensed up. “Ya, well if you thought he was so great why’d you turn your back on him Fly Boy?” The question was dry and filled with venom and bitterness and Sam could not blame the girl for a second.

“I didn’t know your dad as well or as long as Cap or Clint had and I just thought that Caps judgement was better built apon from having known Stark longer. That and I didn’t trust Ross, like at all, guy was a complete scumbag. Though now looking back on it I do realise how stupid I was to just follow Steve like I did. Your dad was quite the guy to all us soldiers ya know, he was the guy who originally made sure we had the weapons to better defend our country and ourselves on the battlefield, but more importantly, he was the guy who realised that weapons and war wasn’t always the answer. Sure if we have the bigger guns it might help us win more quickly, but that didn’t keep the next one from starting, in fact it would only encourage it. Instead he made better armor, provided better medical equipment, stronger helmets and other things that helped keep us soldiers alive and safe to hopefully return to our families. He made the Iron Man armor as a way to stop what had once seemed to be the impossible, not to replace all his weapons and that’s what I liked about him. He was a good man at heart, even though he liked to hide it.” The small grin on his face at the end was an honest and true one. He meant every word.

Toni was staring at him with a speculative gaze and a quirk in her lips. “I knew there was a reason I didn’t completely hate you Fly Boy.” She flashed him a bright grin before focusing back on the wings and Sam had never felt so relieved in his life. 

Though it seemed Toni had inherited her father’s habit of making up bad nicknames too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok there you go, so ya out of all the ex avengers I actually hate Sam the least so here’s me trying to give him a bit of redemption don’t know if I will extend this to some of the others or not. And don’t worry he and Rhodey will talk about what happened at the airport eventually. Let me know what you think in the reviews.
> 
> MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here’s the first chapter. So ya most of this is just me ranting about my issues with the rogue Avengers, and also to seen a badass kid that happens to Tony’s and Peppers kid. So anyways leave a review and tell me what you think.
> 
> MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out


End file.
